


Even in Dreams

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Past Relationship(s), phantom lord incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even Gajeel could feel guilty about his past, especially when it came to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I like playing with the idea of Gajeels guilt over the phantom lord incident especially with his feelings for Levy.

_“You’re disgusting”_ were the first words Gajeel heard as it echoed around him. _“I can’t believe you_.” His eyes widen more as the voice came closer, it sounded familiar to him as he turned and moved closer to the source, eyes widening to the scene in front of him, it was like a bad dream seeing that again.

Levy, stapled to that tree, bruised and bleeding and the mark on her stomach bright and plain for all to see; but her head high looking down at him with a sneer on her face like he was below her: _“For you to even think I could forgive you.”_ And it was like his heart and chest dropped at the same time, it was hard to breathe and his body turned cold at the words; so determined and strong, but filled with utter disgust.

“Levy…?” his voice soft as he called out, reaching. All of it seemed so real, he could smell the grass and feel the wind and heat of the sun, but it couldn’t be real, right?

_“I feel sick being next to you.”_ She stood next to him in that orange dress and pants, so much more conservative than usual, _“Please leave I don’t want to see you.”_ And in that moment he was able to touch her, and she backed away sneering at him as she fell almost running away in a panic.

_“Don’t touch me ever. I never gave you the right to touch me. How dare you.”_ Her voice came booming in as he looked around, it had to be some dream no way was this real at all as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to even his breathing as he concentrated at the area around him. _“Why do you even bother hanging around him, it’s so annoying but I can’t say no. I feel so bad for you, being alone…”_ his eyes snapped open then to see her sitting not far away, she turned to him then, smiling, _“I feel so sorry for you.”_ Her voice dripping with kindness.

Gajeel hesitated then, opening his mouth but then closing it, just what could he say? She had every right to say these things to him; he didn’t deserve forgiveness at all for what he did. The dragon slayer rationalized this but his heart pounded and breathing hardens. “Do you mean that?” his voice rough and his eyes narrowed, “Seriously?”

She turned away then, _“Of course I do….I feel how you stare at me…”_ she turned to him slightly then, brown eyes looking hollow, _“I feel so disgusted to think of the things you’re thinking of. I can’t believe you have the gall to do that.”_ Gajeel felt everything freeze, like everything was now black around him. He couldn’t breathe, his skin felt cold and hot and heavy. It was like the worse truth being spoken out loud as she finally stood in front of him, eyes narrowed. “It’s even more horrible that you know how I look at you but you still do it… Taking my offers and my talks, listening to me and going on dates.” She spat the last word out like she had tasted something awful.

“That’s wrong” he croaked out, his throat sore and dry suddenly, “You’re wrong, I…”

_“You what?”_

“I…want to be…”He struggled with the words, with how she stared at him feeling lower than anything, he had no idea what to say. Gajeel Redfox was just not a man of words, especially to the one that could literally use them to hurt. “With you.”

As the moment those words left his lips, face burning and kicking himself as he looked down at her, only for her to back away. _“You’re so disgusting, so filthy….sick Gajeel, you’re sick to think I…”_

And then everything went black

___________________________________

“You’re a good man, Gajeel… I like you.”

It was the first words he heard when he woke up, the world around him blurry as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see her above him watching him, blue hair falling into her face and brown eyes wide, cheeks red, and mouth breaking into a grin. “Gajeel!”

He blinked a few times, dazed as she started to talk faster touching his face and chest, her own face coming near his but Gajeel didn’t move just watching her face pace actions, and how she seemed so concerned. Her touches, gentle and true.

“….And then you were hit by that spell! We had no idea what to do and the book I luckily had only said to hope you come out and to talk to you…” her voice trailed off, obviously leaving something out. He sat up then, ignoring her voice of protest and how her hands touched his back.

“Spell?” he grunted, touching his forehead, “What kind of spell?”

“Ah… Dreams spell? It puts you in your worst nightmare and only the person can break out of it or someone is whispering calming words…” she mumbled the last part, “But are you okay? You hit the ground so hard that Lily is looking for someone to take us to the doctor—Ah!”

With that he had laid his head back on her lap, eyes squeezed tight as she touched his head, “You okay, Gajeel?” her voice softer, he knew she wondered just what he had dreamed but he would never dare say what it was, softly she massaged his temples and seemed to hum a bit.

“Promise you won’t leave my side.” He said, eyes opened as she looked down at him, face bright red.

“W-what did you say?!”

He closed his eyes again, drinking in her flustered voice hoping that it could end the echoing of her saying “You’re disgusting.”

He was a selfish man like that. 


End file.
